The present invention relates generally to bullets/projectiles utilized in ammunition systems for rapid fire weapons. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bullet having an expanding length and/or a deployable aerodynamic tip.
Many of the multitude of prior bullet designs were brought about by a need to enhance the effectiveness of a soldier during a military conflict. Designers of modern military hardware are well aware that various forms of projectiles for use in ammunition for firearms have been proposed over the years. For example, prior designers have suggested the use of hollow or expanding diameter projectiles, which upon impact expand in diameter to cause infliction of greater damage on the target. Further, some prior designers have suggested the use of composite projectiles, which are found to be of general unitary configuration thereby adding length to the projectile. The added length was mainly to enhance long range accuracy, but upon impact with the target, the composite projectile separates into two separate relatively short projectiles. The short projectiles tend to tumble within the target thereby increasing the damage inflicted on the target.
The above brief description of prior systems reflects that weapon designers have been primarily concerned with the question as to how to inflict greater damage to the target upon impact therewith. However, these designers have not addressed the desirability of increasing the storage capacity of the weapons, nor the desirability of having bullets with expanding lengths and/or deployable aerodynamic tips to enhance flight, and/or increasing the rate of fire of the weapon. The present invention satisfies these and other needs in a novel and unobvious fashion.